Zoro and Robin: A Lifetime Together
by Spartacushand
Summary: This is set after the time skip and just after fishman island, but no lily on the ship from the whales, from there I will be altering the story of one piece entirely, so no Punk Hazzard with Smoker or anything, just a heads up, however I will be kind of adding in my own small adventures, nothing too big though.
1. Intro

Zoro and Robin Intro

NOTE: This is set after the time skip and just after fishman island, but no lily on the ship from the whales, from there I will be altering the story of one piece entirely, so no Punk Hazzard with Smoker or anything, just a heads up, however I will be kind of adding in my own small adventures, nothing too big though.

Brook seemed depressed after seeing that whale and thinking it was Laboon for that small moment, but who wouldn't, after all his one goal was to make it back to Laboon. To have thought he had completed his one goal to make it back to his friend, just for that one moment he felt immense joy. Luffy on the other hand looked as if he had already forgotten the incident, he was already nagging Sanji for food, Ussop and Chopper at his side supporting him. Nami returned to her duties as a navigator and saw what seemed to be nothing but clear skies, but not for a moment would she let her guard down as this was the infamous New World, where weather can change the moment you blink. Franky had disappeared to tend to the Sunny's needs and weapons as usual. Zoro found himself at his usual spot, sitting down with his swords at his side and the aftertaste of booze in his mouth, he scowled and decided he needed a refill. When he got up to get one, he caught Robin looking over at him with her usually emotionless smile, he decided it was best not to address it and carried on with his walk to the kitchen. Sanji was making another attempt to steal Nami's heart, while Luffy, Ussop and Chopper scowled knowing they would have to wait for Nami to turn and smack Sanji until they were going to get him to do anything.

"Good" Zoro thought to himself, while that hopeless idiot wasted his time with her, he could safely grab a bottle of booze without having that stupid cook nag at him. He retrieved a fully caped bottle of booze and walked calmly back to his spot, acting as if he didn't see Robin with her eyes still locked on him. She was leaning on her hand and seemed to be only interested by Zoro. The ship shook from the impact of Sanji's head being punched into the floor boards. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper scowled even more, now they would have to wait for Sanji to wake up till they could get their food. Music began to play, Brook had recovered from his sadness and was playing the day away with his unrivalled dreamy musical skills, enough to make the emptiest man in the world smile for a while. A grin spout on Zoro's face as he imagined good tides with his friends ahead. He went back to when the crew were about to enter the Grand Line, they all spilled their goals and smiled as they did it. Feeling Robins eyes on him, he looked over to her to face her, there she was. Her grin filled with surfaced happiness and giggling away at the good times she could find. As Zoro slumped back down to his usual place on the floor, he thought nothing but to smile and watch as Luffy, Ussop and Chopper began to laugh and dance side by side, Franky emerged laughing with three bottles of cola, Nami was smiling and making her way over to Robin, Sanji lay unconscious but still smiling. Everyone was happy to take a small break after their adventure with Jinbe and with this happiness was a great way to ascend into their next adventure together as friends. Zoro drank to this and thought of nothing but happy times.

When Sanji came around ten minutes later, he began cooking the food for the crew with Luffy, Ussop and Chopper drooling over his shoulder asking him for tasters and rushing him, Brooks music still echoed throughout the ship as did Nami, Robbin and Frankys laughter.

Soon the food was served, Zoro knew he had to eat now before Luffy, Ussop and Chopper got to it, so he grabbed the first thing that looked like meat, refilled his booze and returned to his spot when he thought he would sit alone and eat quietly, but he caught sight of Robin heading his way with her plate of food (specially prepared for her by the air head cook) and her cocktail (also specially prepared) with a nice non forced smile on her face…


	2. Chapter 1

**Zoro and Robin: A Lifetime Together Chapter 1**

Zoro Himself preferred to keep to himself so he could be alone with his thoughts, others would have thought this to be lonely but Zoro found it peaceful, so eating alone was no problem for him, but now Robin was walking his way. He wasn't about to turn her away, he would prefer her company to the brainless cook, but he just preferred to be alone all together. Luffy was at the meat like a wild rabid dog, Chopper and Usopp almost rivaling him. Nami had to beat Luffy away from a piece of meat just so she could get some, Brook happily sat with a small plate of veg and meat with his tea, Franky next to him draining another bottle of cola. Sanji was already back in the kitchen hopelessly preparing some other fancy dishes made for Robin and Nami especially. Robin sat down next to Zoro, when he laid eyes on her plate he grunted in discuss at the smoked salmon fillet well marinated and glazed with lemon, with all the herbs, spices and sauces while he looked at his meat on a stick. Robin heard his grunt and giggled as she sat down next to him.

"This one was for me, he's making Nami's now" Said Robin swirling the plate and watching the sauce make its journey round the plate until it made a full circle.

"Damn cook, he's hopeless" Said Zoro taking a swing of his bottle.

"It seems I've made you jealous" Said Robin, giving a teasing smile and look at Zoro, he blushed a little, but then grunted again and scrunched his eyes while taking another big swing of the bottle.

"You believe whatever you want" Replied Zoro, Robin did that on purpose to see his reaction, despite her only being satisfied with it for a moment but she could see he still was concealing something. She planned to try and get through his walls and see what kind of man lay beneath. To see if under all that toughness, lay an actual strong man or a scared boy blocking everyone out so he couldn't be hurt. Questioning if there was a difference in her head, she decided to take the friendly approach to Zoro rather than her usual emotionless questioning which she was aware she did a lot. Robin had realized her feelings for Zoro a while back when she decided to go with the revolutionary army, all she found herself worrying about after Luffy sent the message out, was Zoro. Not because he was in the worst shape when they were separated or because she doubted his strength as he is one of the strongest on the crew. But because somewhere inside him, she believed there lay a man she would feel comfortable calling her husband, a man she wouldn't say no to spending the rest of her life with. But first she had to break through his iron thick shell and was not going to give up until she did. She didn't want to admit it as she had spent the majority of her life alone, but she didn't want to risk dying alone anymore and had decided that Zoro was the man she wanted…


	3. Chapter 2

**Zoro and Robin: A Lifetime Together Chapter 2**

NOTE: I know the last chapter was really short, so I'll make the chapters much longer (1000 – 4000 words each) However I have college work to do also so I'll be updating this story every Saturday (UK Time) with much bigger chapters starting this week. Thanks for the feedback :)

Robin was a very smart woman, through her two years alone she had made and developed her plan to get through to Zoro, first she had to fully gain his trust. She knew that Zoro had established some kind of trust bond with her, but seeing as she was a former enemy she felt Zoro was always weary of her. He didn't trust her in the way he would trust Luffy with his life, despite her keeping her promise to meet her friends once again at the Sabaody Archipelago. In truth she had hoped he would be the first person she saw when everyone came back together as she didn't doubt Zoro coming back to the Sabaody Archipelago for a moment, although she didn't feel he had that same faith in her. But sadly this wasn't the case, she wasn't going to just confess her love for him either, first she had to establish an unbroken trust with him. She had decided to act normal until she had seen Zoro's full potential somewhere and maybe even see how far he would go to protect her if she was in danger. Fishman Island proved to be a very good example of both, Zoro had gotten stronger than she could have imagined and he even protected her from almost certain death. This proved to her that Zoro had the relation to her as all the others on the ship and saw her as his friend. Although she was relieved to know this, it wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to be more than just friends with him, she wanted to be his lifelong best friend. She still had to act reasonably normal though, she was going to be with Zoro still for years to come until they made Luffy the Pirate King, and for however long after that too. In that time, she had to break though Zoro's walls and become his wife, in theory that wasn't a lot of time as Zoro was possibly the hardest person next to Robin herself to gain the trust of, and she still had to do this without raising suspicion as she feared if Zoro discovered her true intentions, he would lock her out forever. She had to make him want to let her in, to get to the point where Zoro wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

For the time being she would be just friendly and occasionally playful towards him. However, she was going to start going out of her way to speak to him as that would raise very high suspicions from all of the crew, so she would just speak to him during the free time they had on the ship or any island. But she would also need to go off and do her own thing weather she actually wanted to or not, as that is what she would do if she wasn't attracted to anyone on the ship. She felt greedy at times, before she met Luffy, have people she could trust was asking far too much, she wouldn't dream of having actual friends three years ago, and now here she was with the most trustworthy and best friends in the world, now he wanted something more than the one thing she had desired for all those years. Did that make her a bad person or did it make her human? She questioned this over and over in her head but never found an exact answer. As much as she ignored it, like any other human she always sought the companionship of her soul mate. Some (Sanji) are far more open with their quest to find love, whilst others choose to suffer their loneliness in silence until they feel safe to show it.

For the remainder of their dinner they sat in silence eating their food quietly, Zoro had just assumed Robin wanted to escape Nami for one night and just wanted a quiet dinner, he couldn't blame her for it as the loud noise levels did sometimes get on his nerves too. Once everyone had finished their meal, Brook decided to play a slow sleepy tune which knocked out Luffy, Ussop and Chopper on the spot, Franky exclaimed it was a super night and picked up Ussop and Chopper to take them to their bedrooms, Zoro picked up Luffy as he went off to bed with Robin behind him, her bedroom was right next to Zoro's. Nami told Sanji to stay out on the watch, he agreed to do so in his usually dramatic way with all his shouting, Brook agreed to stay up and keep him company. Zoro himself didn't like having to reply on that stupid airhead to know if they were safe or not, but he would keep look out tomorrow. Brook bid everyone goodnight as they walked past him, Zoro threw Luffy onto his knowing it wouldn't wake him up and nodded to Robin to say goodnight as they parted ways, Robin bid him goodnight and softly closed her door. For a moment she considered sneaking into his room later than night and stealing a kiss from his cheek, but laughed at the thought after seeing it was far too risky, as she still wasn't sure Zoro chose to fully sleep and let his guard down. Knowing she was this close to him as she slept was far more reassuring than sleeping so far away from him, not knowing where he was or if he was okay during her two years away from him. During those times, her only contact with Zoro was in her dreams, where he and her would spill feelings for each other in scenarios. Sometimes he would smile and softly kiss her when she confessed, other times he would blurt out his feelings for different reasons and she would hug him and tell him she loved him. Every time the reaction was a good one, after all they were dreams… Her altered version of reality to which every action had no consequence and everything happened how she wanted it too… she hated it. Having something so beautiful only for a short while and knowing everything she felt wasn't real and she would have to wake up and end it at some point. She would hold off on sleep for days at a time, cuddling herself around a warm fire and imagining Zoro next to her until she would pass out from exhaustion and be forced to face the company of Zoro once again in her dreams and be happy again. She would become depressed the very second he awoke from the dream and found herself alone without her friends and her Zoro.

Sometimes she hated Zoro, because she wanted him so badly he was all she could dream about because he was all she could think about, she felt that he was causing her this dreadful pain which she couldn't overcome. After battling with loneliness her entire life, she couldn't overcome not having the company of one man. She felt weak, so she got stronger mentally and physically, he was as much a reason to become stronger as Luffy was. Now here she was just two doors away from her, and all she could do was pretend to be okay and sleep. She knew what she wanted to do, and she knew she couldn't do it just yet. If anything her loneliness was nothing extended and it was only going to get worse as now she had her dearest friends back with her, and all she could think about still was her objective to make Zoro her husband. Now she battled with a loneliness despite her friends being right next to her which also brought on guilt as she felt selfish not being able to appreciate she was now with her friends. Now that Zoro was within arm's reach, but she still could not do anything about it, this was going to do nothing but maximize her pain that she had to hide from her friends. But despite all of that, when she thought of Zoro's real warm embrace and love, it made it all worthwhile. It scared Robin to think of the near future of pain and silent suffering… but she decided to endure it for the reward of a lifetime of happiness. Cuddling herself, she tried not to think about Zoro and closed her eyes…


	4. Chapter 3

**Zoro and Robin: A Lifetime Together Chapter 3**

NOTE: Here's my first Saturday One, next one will be up just after 12 PM (UK Time) next Saturday, and this one gets a little sexual so just a heads up XD.

Robin sat at her desk reading a few old hieroglyphs pieces she had picked up over the years, after wondering what the words will read when she finds all the pieces she put them away and decided she would go and water the plants on deck. As she left her room she heard Zoro's voice… and she was sure she heard him murmur her name in a deep heavy voice. Was he hurt and couldn't call out properly? Robin quickly reverted her course to Zoro's room and pushed open his door which was already partly open. She was met with a sight that almost made her gasp, Zoro shirtless, sweating and meditating. She realized she had entered the room by making almost no sound, so she decided to silently leave without him becoming aware of her presence. As she went to back out, Zoro's eye shot open and he saw her standing there.

"I apologize, I thought I heard something" Said Robin and went to leave but Zoro stopped her.

"What did you hear?" Asked Zoro not moving.

"I thought I heard my name" Replied Robin stopping in her tracks, secretly she wanted Zoro to stop her from walking out. Looking back at Zoro and keeping her eyes off his body she saw him smiling at her.

"You did" Said Zoro, Robins eyes lit up and she felt herself blush a little Zoro's smile however made him look as though he knew what she was thinking. "I say my friend's names as I meditate to become stronger" Added Zoro, the light in Robins eyes died down and she was able to control her blushing.

"I see" Said Robin bluntly and turned to walk out again. She wanted to turn around and throw herself at him, but her pride wouldn't allow it. She wanted to confess her feelings for him, but her fear wouldn't allow it. She wanted to tell him she wanted him more than anything, but her guilt wouldn't allow it. The only thing she could do was walk away from him and hurt herself further.

"Friends…" said Zoro, Robin stopped again dead in her tracks to walk away from him. "… That I intend to marry" added Zoro. Robins heart beat so hard against her chest it hurt, her face blushed so much it went numb and her breathing became so loud Zoro could probably hear it. But Robin had been through this before, and knew Zoro would never say that… she was dreaming again. She sighed as a tear began to roll down her face, sometimes she would become aware she was in a dream state and would therefore be able to control what happened next, making things so much more painful for her when she woke up. This Zoro wasn't the real Zoro, he was an illusion of her mind that loved to play tricks and deceive her. She had two choices here... Walk out, shut the door and then wake up, or to turn around and spend what time she could in her beloveds arms.

She had to be strong.

She went to walk out, but it was never this easy trying to be strong when she was battling against her strongest desire. She took a step towards the door, but she heard Zoro approach her from behind and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She could feel herself beginning to melt away in his arms. Being strong always means doing what's best for you, and knowing she walked away from this opportunity when she woke up would hurt her... but staying and being with Zoro the way she always wanted was going to hurt more having it taken away from her. Why did her brain insist on torturing her like this? Was she not suffering enough in real life? But she knew her brain was not the one to blame for this, it was herself for wanting him so much, and this was her punishment.

"I… I can't" Cried Robin, her tears obscuring her vision. She tried to push Zoro's hands off her even though she didn't want to but she was too weak, she could feel her will to be strong slipping away very fast. Zoro's breath on her neck gave her goosebumps all down her body, her strength slipping with every breath she took.

"Stop fighting it, stay with me" whispered Zoro softly, his voice sounding sad and lonely. Robin did her best to block out his voice by whimpering, she got a small burst of energy and managed to get out of his grip and went to walk out, but something slowed her down. Weather it was her mad desire for Zoro and how much she really wanted him, or her dream not allowing her to leave... she didn't know. Robin had tired her best to fight it, but she was only human despite often being overestimated and saw as a machine that felt nothing. She stopped fighting and relaxed back into Zoro's arms. She had dealt with this before, she would be able to deal with it again despite how hard it would be, and instead decided to live in this moment she was in now as she would do when she was awake. She felt Zoro's hand wipe away the tears on her cheek, she snuggled her face against it and turned around in his arms to face him. Herself sweating now as much as he was, her heart still pounding so hard she was afraid Zoro could probably feel it against his chest.

Knowing how short their time usually was in these dreams, she decided not to waste words that wouldn't even matter in a dream and use actions to speak instead. Without giving him a chance to speak she pressed her lips against his and placed both her hands on his face. They both fell onto the floor together, which felt like falling onto a mountain of cushions instead of causing pain to either of them. With Robin on top of Zoro, she slowly moved her hands from his face down his body, still touching him with her fingernails all the way down to his abs where she would sometimes dig in her nails to get him a little agitated, but not this time. Moving from lips to tongues, Robin felt Zoro's hands make their way down to her lower back and grasp the hem of her shirt, he began to bring the shirt back up over her head which meant they had to cut away for a second. But Robin didn't want to, seeing as this was a dream it could cut out any second, and she wanted to make the most of it by staying on him the entire time, not even taking 1 second breaks. Luckily Robin wore short, buttoned shirts all the time and instead removed Zoro's hands off her shirt, placed them at his side and began to play with his fingers.

"Cien Fleur" Robbin gasped not taking her tongue out of Zoro's mouth, arms shot out of her hips which were already uncovered, her collarbones and her inner elbow which undid her shirt within a few seconds. With her bra still on, she tossed her shirt aside and placed her hands back on Zoro's warm body, caressing every inch of it while it still lasted. The thought of all this soon disappearing wasn't even in her head anymore, all she could think about was that this was the reality she would face if she were to have what she wanted, and how this would truly make her the happiest woman in the world. But even in her dreams, Robin would never let her lust completely overcome her, she still held back on going all the way with Zoro as she did every night. She had decided she wanted to experience her first time with Zoro in reality rather than just her version of it. Before long she felt Zoro's touch start to become numb, and she could feel her real body moving around in the real world, she held on as tight as she could but she knew there was nothing she could do. She knew the consequences that would occur if she took the easy route and gave in, and now she had to face them. It seemed that Robin could never be happy now without getting hurt straight after it. For a while she was happy being friends with Zoro and no pain was dealt towards her, but now she wanted more than just friends, she wanted her soul mate.

Robin opened her eyes, there she was in her own bed, in her own room on her own. She could hear Brook playing his morning upbeat music to get everyone going and could smell Sanji's cooking. She looked in the mirror and practiced a smile, feeling selfish and lonely she got dressed and went up to the deck casting her illusion of a smile…


	5. Chapter 4

**Zoro and Robin A Lifetime Together: Chapter 4**

NOTE: Here's this week's Update, Last week I added a little bit of sexuality, but I wasn't so sure if it worked seeing as it is Zoro and Robin, so let me know if you want more/less of that kinda stuff. Next update on the 19th before 12:00 PM (UK Time) I decided each week I will change the POV, so this week I will be focusing on Zoro. Thanks for reading :)

A few weeks had past now, Zoro had undergone no meal time without the company of Robin. She had even managed to get a smile out of him here and there, usually he would have had enough of Robin's company by now, but she wasn't trouble at all. She was silent most of the time and he knew that a simple "I'd like to be alone" wouldn't offend her and would enough for her to leave him in peace for a while. But even with that, Zoro still felt pressured to make conversation with her. But in doing this they had become better friends, bit by bit they discussed the training they had received from their tutors during their time away from their friends. He didn't show it at all… but he liked having someone to talk to on the ship. But Zoro had begun to worry if he had spoiled himself with Robins company because when he saw her talking with Nami or that stupid cook attempt to steal her heart, he could feel a very small amount of jealously starting to grow. One-time Robin turned and caught Zoro staring at her with a grumpier than usual look on his face. Knowing this showed signs of her progress, she smiled and turned back to Nami. Most of the time he would go and work out or meditate to stop his small jealousy, but sometimes he would sit and look to be asleep and instead think about what this jealousy could mean. After coming to many wrong conclusions, involving himself becoming a kinder person, he came to one theory that gave him butterflies. One rash, silly conclusion that he didn't think twice about often and usually looked for reasons for this not be true to reassure himself… this certain conclusion being that he had growing feelings for Robin.

"She is only a friend, a friend that used to be an enemy at that. How can I trust her?" Zoro asked himself when this thought of this conclusion, but each time he could he couldn't find an answer to the question. Eventually he would just give up looking for one and settle with the fact that he did trust Robin, but refused to accept he was having sudden growing feelings for her. To put himself off the thought he would think about how much of a weakness it would become and how much more stress it would bring. But little did Zoro know that Robins plan to break his walls were only just coming into play. When the time for lunch arrived, Zoro sat in his usually spot with his meal, booze and head down waiting to hear her footsteps coming closer, he could just use Haki Of Perception, but he didn't want to. Before long, over Luffy's shouting and the crew's laughter he could heard the undoubtable sound of high heels against the ships floorboards coming closer, refraining from looking up he carried on with his meal as if he couldn't hear her. However, the person that arrived to meet Zoro wasn't whom he had expected.

"Robin says she has found some old sword techniques engraved on some petroglyphs she found a while back, thought you might be interested in them. She's at the back of the ship with them if you wanna go see." Said Nami, with a cheeky looking grin on her face. Nami herself wasn't informed of Robins feelings for Zoro, it was more of an educated guess as Nami had been friends with Robin for a while now and had learned to know when she was hiding something big, and wanting to meet Zoro if private and spending so much time with him only confirmed her suspicions, she also wasn't sure if she was the only one whom had figured it out. Sanji and Brook certainly paid attention to Robin and both were of average intelligence to some extent, Chopper himself had no interest in human women so maybe he noticed changes in her behavior without being thrown off by her beauty, Franky was smart, maybe he had pieced this together, Ussop and Luffy however were hopeless with this sort of thing, to Luffy someone who is attracted to you is no different from a friend and should be treated as such, and Ussop was just as stupid as Luffy with the acceptance of Impulsiveness. Zoro however was completely oblivious to the fact that Robin was attracted to him, maybe it was her beauty that was blinding him to her intentions. All Zoro knew was that this sounded interesting and decided to take his meal and booze to the back of the ship where Robin was. But Zoro being Zoro went straight to the front of the ship and got frustrated thinking he had fell for an obvious trick.

"HEY! Don't pull tricks on me like that!" Yelled Zoro at Nami after returning to her.

"What do you mean "tricks" Idiot!" Yelled back Nami.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Yelled back Zoro

"You're the dumb one!" Yelled back Nami raising her fist

"IDIOT! DON'T YELL AT NAMI-CHWAN!" Screamed Sanji jumping in front of Nami. She scowled in disappointment as Zoro and Sanji locked heads

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! YOU WANNA LOSE THAT AIR HEAD OF YOURS?!" Growled Zoro grasping his swords.

"TRY IT MOSSHEAD! I'LL BEAT YOU INTO A SOUP!" Snapped Sanji, his foot lighting up with flames. Both men competing in a head wrestling match, Robin is on the other side of the ship awaiting Zoro's arrival. She wasn't planning to confess her feelings, she really had some hieroglyphs that covered ancient samurai fighting styles that she thought he would be interested. She had brought them back to be away from everyone so the wind can gently blow away any dust left on them, but she also sought some quiet, alone company with him as every other time she had sat with him was around the crew. Nami slowly sighed and walked away from the squabbling two and checked the seas ahead, she saw a distant island. Hopefully it had a big town so they could refresh their stocks and have some time to their selves. Nami yelled out to the crew and informed them of the island ahead, Luffy took his usual spot of the Sunny's head and Franky prepared for docking. Robin hearing Nami decided to put away her hieroglyphs away for the time being. Sanji, realizing the potential of beautiful women that could be on that Island, turned away from Zoro and went to the kitchen to prepare small snacks for them. Zoro scowled at Nami, whom still had no idea what Zoro was talking about before, but Zoro was literally hopeless when it came to directions without someone there to hold his hand. Before long they docked onto the Island which had a largely populated town with a market within the entre. The people there were weary of crew as anyone would be just because they waved a black flag, Brooks skeletal appearance would just scare others so he decided to stay on the ship with Franky. one by one the crew split to do their own thing. Chopper took off to the herbalist, Ussop and Luffy had made a run for the meat market and Nami had already set her eyes on a clothes store. All that was left was Robin and Zoro…

NOTE: I was up and really tired when I wrote the last few paragraphs so if they were kinda bad I do apologize. If the whole chapter was bad then once again, I apologize.


	6. Chapter 5

**Zoro and Robin: A Lifetime Together: Chapter 5**

NOTE: Here's this week's update, I realize this is after 12:00 PM, but my internet went down so I couldn't do anything, next week will be normal before 12:00 PM (UK Time) I'm not sure if I did Zoro's POV that well but I hope it was okay for you guys, If I was bad then let me know in the comments so I know what to improve. In this one I decided to focus on both Robin and Zoro rather than just Robin. Thanks for reading :)

Robin wasn't sure if Zoro wanted to be alone or not as this was a big town and he liked his time to himself. But she didn't hesitate to follow him as he began to walk, his body language and facial expression didn't change in the slightest when he noticed he walking with him so she assumed he was okay with it. Zoro was remaining calm on the outside but was panicking on the inside wondering what to do with her. Would dinner and wine/booze be enough… then he realized he was worrying too much about ways to please her. Zoro's stubborn head pushed that thought to the side, knowing he would usually be looking for ways to please himself in these new unexplored towns, like tasting the booze. But his new feelings for Robin were still growing and were small in comparison the Robins feeling for him, and so he could still deny that he had feelings for her. For the first time Zoro had actually worried about pleasing someone, and his head didn't like it. However, ignoring that thought would only postpone his now inevitable spiral down to falling madly in love with Robin. All Robin was thinking about is if Zoro was thinking about her, not knowing that his head was currently at war with the thought of having feelings Robin… a war it was very slowly losing. At this point Zoro didn't feel pressured to make conversation, when he was with Robin he just wanted to make conversation.

"You need anything from this place?" Zoro asked.

"I would like to see its history, perhaps some books from a library or I may take a tour into one of the Island's caves if it has any" Replied Robin, noticing a shady looking character eyeing Zoro. They were pirates after all and people weren't wrong to be weary of them as some pirates weren't even worthy of the title "Scum." Perhaps that person was curious as see if they were the real Straw Hat pirates, as they had made a very big name for themselves. Zoro had nothing better to do so he decided to tag along with Robin to see if this country's history had anything interesting about it… well that's what he told himself, but he was really just making a stupid excuse to follow Robin. In the back of his head he knew that if he felt the same way about Robin as he did when he first met her, he would have been straight to the nearest bar and then he would have tried to find the ship… nothing new or interesting.

The day progressed and Zoro found himself in situations he would usually find extremely boring, but instead somehow they managed to keep his interest, this confused him greatly, whether it fascinated him to see Robin doing something she felt very passionate about or simply the fact that he liked this islands history… he didn't know and didn't care to dig, he just accepted his interest was kept and thought nothing more of it. It wasn't before long he also spotted the shady character that appeared to be following him and Robin. Robin began to worry if the other members of the crew were also being followed and decided to search for them. They found Nami at the branded clothes store, arguing with the cashier and the manager of the store about the price of the clothes she wanted. No shady characters that matched theirs was found around her area, however the shady character that was following them had now disappeared from view, Zoro found himself once again worrying more than he should have been about Robin's safety. He still refused to accept that he cared much more about Robin than he did when he had first met her, however worrying about her as a friend wasn't so bad… so he accepted it and perked up his guard. Making an excuse to worry about Robin however, was only his first step to coming to terms with his feelings for Robin.

Soon the day came to an end and Zoro and Robin made their way back to the ship to meet the rest of the crew whom had already made it back. They could smell Sanji's cooking and hear Brooks party music as they approached the Thousand Sunny. As Zoro stepped up onto the ship, he suddenly got a huge urge to turn and offer his hand to Robin to help her climb up onto the ship. Not thinking about it, Zoro offered down his had to Robin who took it without hesitation. This was Robins chance… she had been waiting for her hand to come into contact with his, the reason for her hand being in his didn't matter to her… it was how she took her hand away that mattered to her. As she stepped down and their hands went to part ways, Robin slowly and lightly brushed her fingernails down his hand as she pulled away and watched for signs of shyness or excitement, however she saw nothing. His hand simply retreated to the base of his swords handle and he walked off towards the kitchen to get some booze. But this didn't go unnoticed by Zoro and he began overloading himself with questions. Did she mean to do that? What does it mean? Why do I care? Zoro asking himself all these questions with no answers frustrated him, but then he thought of how it felt to have Robins hand lightly tickle his as she pulled away and found himself slightly sweating with excitement. But as usual this didn't last, he blocked out the thought and told himself he didn't care what Robin did. Before long Robin heard Zoro arguing with Sanji in the kitchen and giggled at Zoro's stubbornness to get his booze.

"GET OUT MOSS HEAD! You're gonna get hair in the food!" Shouted Sanji

"IDIOT! I'm just getting a drink!" Snapped back Zoro… and so the night ran its usual course, up until when everyone decided to go to bed, Zoro and Robin decided to take the watch for the night. Brook being the last one to go to bed bid them both goodnight and hoped it would be calm. As he went to walk away he stopped in his path and decided he had more to say.

"Robin…" He said, with his back still to her.

"Yes?" She replied knowing what was coming as this was nothing new, Zoro also knew what was coming and this time he felt different about it. Usually he wouldn't care seeing as he knew Robin would say no, but now he found this more disrespectful than he ever had and found it quite agitating, but he didn't dare say anything as it would show increased care for Robin. Brook turned to face her.  
"May I…" He began but he saw Zoro shoot a quick sideways glance at him with unmistakable fire in his eyes… he had been alive long enough to know exactly what that meant and what he might trigger if he went ahead with his sentence.

"Ah… I see. My apologies, I think it's time I got some shut eye… even though… I don't have eyes!" He said and walked off the bed laughing to himself about the comment he had made about himself, Zoro wasn't sure if Brook had seen his look and knew what it meant, or if he had grown some pride and decided to stop pursuing such pointless goals. Either way, Zoro knew Brook had seen his look and regretted reacting instantly as now Brook may know that Zoro had increased care for Robin, but he was still oblivious to the fact that he liked her. But what he didn't know was the Robin had also caught sight of Zoro's look and had finally after all her work on breaking though to Zoro seen some results of it… and those results were almost enough to make her scream with excitement. Just a simple look to ward off a friendly pervert was enough to motivate her more than ever to keep trying with Zoro as she now knew what she was doing was beginning to work on him. In her plan to break thought to Zoro, she now saw that step one was complete, and now it was time to move to step two which she decided was to become effective immediately. The two made their way up to the top deck where they sat together ready to spend an entire night trying to stay awake…


	7. Chapter 6

**Zoro and Robin: A Lifetime Together: Chapter 6**

Just Robin and Zoro alone on the deck while her friends slept safely below her… she had dreamed of many similar scenarios, however she doubted that this night would turn out anything like those scenarios. Blushing a little with embarrassment upon remembering some of the scenarios, she walked with Zoro to the top deck and was ecstatic over the fact that Zoro stopped Brook from asking to show him her panties. This showed he had increased respect for her and/or liked her enough to stop perverts from harassing her, she had finally seen a result of her trying to break through to Zoro. But now that she had seen this result, she decided it was time for step two of her three step plan to break through to Zoro. Step one was to just occasionally flirt, tease and to not leave his side so he could get used to her company. Once she had seen a decent result of this, she would move to step two which now involved increased flintiness, teasing, starting to become slightly playful and to start implying romantic scenarios in which they would be together, but she would only imply this so it would give him no ground to stand on if he accused her of liking him, if he did accuse her of liking him she decided she would reverse his argument and insist that he liked her for even thinking about the possibility that Robbin liked him. As for the flintiness, she decided she would flirt in a way that can also be seen as a joke, so Zoro had next to no ground to stand on to accuse her of anything other than his own thoughts. Zoro wouldn't dare accuse Robin of liking him unless he had absolute solid evidence that he could use that couldn't be denied. Zoro didn't think much of spending the night on the watch with Robin as he was still in denial with his feelings for her. He simply saw it as spending a night with a friend and keeping a watchful eye over his friends while they rested. Robin had decided step two was to become effective immediately, but she would be careful not to distract Zoro fully as they were on the watch which meant being on guard for an attack and keeping a sharp eye. But a little fun wouldn't harm anyone Robin thought to herself… wondering how she would flirt with Zoro in a joke type way, they both sat down and readied themselves for the night watch. Zoro whom knew how to use Haki was of more use as a watchman than Robin because he could use Haki to sense when someone is near and would know their strength too, whereas Robin only had her eyes to search for possible enemies. They sat in silence for a short while, but Zoro decided a conversation with Robin wouldn't distract him too much, and went ahead with it.

"That man who was following us today, what do you think about him?" Asked Zoro with both his eyes shut, concentrating on haki but not letting his guard down.

"He may have just been a curious outcast" Replied Robin, what Zoro didn't know was that he had just set himself up for a flirtatious joke, Robin wasn't going to miss her chance and engaged her line up shot.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Robin, but she wasn't going to let him answer as it may lead them astray from this chance.

"Worried he'll come and take me away?" Giggled Robin just before Zoro opened his mouth to reply. Thankful she had captured the moment, she watched carefully for a reaction from Zoro which she got but it wasn't much. He simply flinched slightly and blushed a little before calming himself, she had cornered him and left him with limited reply's, Zoro didn't like to feel cornered. He now felt as if Robin was in complete control of the situation, so he decided he would take control from here on out.

"not just you, I could sense his strength today… he wasn't an ordinary outcast, he was strong. He could kidnap anyone of our friends" Replied Zoro, Robin frowned slightly and felt bad for trying to make to flirt with Zoro whilst he had this on his mind. He was worried for his friends, his feelings for Robin were still very weak and so he didn't really think about her because his friend came first at this point. He was more focused on what kind of weapon that man may wield, if he would show up tonight, if he could take him without Robins help, if he was stronger than Luffy. The more he pondered it, the most encouraged he felt to stay awake to protect his friends, Robin however wasn't thinking about that. Once again feeling very selfish, she couldn't help but think about this was a too perfect scenario to throw away, this could be a very critical move in her plan to break through to him, so he set herself a goal to make Zoro smile during this night.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you like one?" Asked Robin, Zoro nodded and thanked her as she went off to the kitchen, her next move was going to be a very dangerous one and may even give Zoro some ground to stand on to accuse her of liking him, but she didn't care as this would without a doubt put a smile on his face. As he left, Zoro began to stray from the thought of this mystery figure and relaxed a bit. This was when the faint thoughts of his feelings for Robin came through, and so he once again tried to insist they never existed, but this meant still slightly acknowledging their presence and so he tried harder not to ponder them. Upon trying to calm himself and get back to guarding the ship, Zoro had his first flash thought of Robin. Robin throwing herself at him, kissing him passionately. This made him very nervous and uncomfortable, so much so he hadn't realized this flash thought had caused him to blush cherry pink. Trying to shake it off he found himself dwelling on it and replying the thought in his head, he questioned his reason every time he replayed it, but he never gave an answer. He just simply wanted to see Robin kissing him in his minds eye, this time he didn't bother denying this and for once thought seriously about his feelings for Robin and questioned if they really were real. Robin now returned with a glass of water and readied herself for her huge move that she planned to make on Zoro. She tried not to think about it because it made her feel dirty and desperate, but she was still going to go ahead with it anyway…

NOTE: This week's update I once again focused on both Zoro and Robin, think I might just stick with that from now on. So seeing as school's out, I decided I'll be updating this story twice a week. Once on Wednesday and the other on the usual Saturday. Thanks for reading, please leave a review and check out my other Gurvia fanfiction :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Zoro and Robin: A Lifetime Together Chapter 7**

Robin's heart was beating hard against her chest as she approached Zoro with his booze in one hand and her water in the other. The move she was about to make was without a doubt a very dirty and degrading one, if she was in her right mind her pride wouldn't allow it on any terms. But her mind was clouded and was only focused on moving forward with step two in her three step plan. She calmed herself and decided that just being flirty wouldn't be enough to fully break through to Zoro. She had to at least send out one sign that she wanted to be more than friends with him, otherwise she may just end up staying friends with Zoro.

"Here" Said Robin going to hand down Zoro his booze, he nodded as a thank you and reached for it but missed it as Robin dropped it. Before it could smash on the ships floorboards, Robin summoned as hand from the floor board and caught in that hand. Zoro thought that Robin simply accidentally dropped it but was able to catch it, but that was not the case. This was the beginning of the move that Robin was secretly ashamed off herself for trying, she had intended to drop and catch the bottle in another hand, she was going to frustrate Zoro by making him chase his drink. This was step 1 of 2 in Robins move, she had already predicted the most likely outcome if her move worked. Zoro reached for his bottle that lay in the hands of Robins summoned arm, but it tossed the bottle over his head and was caught again behind him. He looked up and Robin whom had grown an evil grin on her face. Zoro figured what type of game she was playing and decided to go along with it to see if she could keep up with Zoro's speed when he wanted something as much as booze. But Robin hadn't underestimated Zoro's speed in the slightest, she knew that he would out speed her any day, but she was actually counting on Zoro out speeding her.

Zoro turned and went to grab the bottle only for it to be thrown underneath his open legs and caught behind him again. With a small grunt of laughter, he turned and went to sweep for his prized bottle of booze, but once again he missed and the bottle was thrown at his forehead. Just before it hit him, a long arm came out of Zoro's head and caught the bottle dangling it in front of him. He still wasn't using his full speed, but was considering it as Robins ability was proving to be quite the patience tester. After a few more tries Robin could see Zoro was getting eager for his booze and decided it was time for step two, the bit that made her feel dirty for trying this move. Robin began to increase the distance the bottle was thrown so Zoro would have to leap to get to the bottle and also increasing the speed that the bottle was thrown at so Zoro would have to speed up slightly. When she felt the time was right, she chucked the bottle with one last hand and caught it with her own hand. Zoro was moving too fast to realise this and as he went to snatch his booze from her hand, knocked the water that was in her other hand and spilt in all down her shirt. Robins move was now complete, she may get cold during the night, but already saw results in Zoro's face as he saw her shirt beginning to soak through. He blushed as her bra became visible under her white shirt.

"Sorry… Didn't mean to do that" He said turning away quickly and opening his prized bottle of booze. He felt bad for spilling Robins drink, but after working to catch that bottle of booze, it had never tasted better. Little did Zoro know that his little "accident" was planned and predicted by Robbin. She had had full control over the situation whilst he chased her bait which was the booze and fell for her trap. Zoro couldn't deny in his head that he felt bad for doing it, but he sure as hell didn't dislike the view it had given him, and Robin felt dirty for trying such a desperate move… but could tell Zoro liked the view and that's all the mattered to her.

"It's fine, it was an accident." Replied Robbin and sat down next to Zoro, but purposely sat facing Zoro so in the corner of his eye, he would see her soaked through shirt and her bra. Zoro hesitated but decided to see if he could make the situation any less awkward for himself.

"You wanna go and put on a new shirt or somethin'?" Asked Zoro looking the opposite direction to keep himself from look straight at Robins bra. He wasn't like Sanji, he wasn't a pervert to pounce on this type of opportunity… but he couldn't deny how much he wanted too, even with his stubborn head.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Asked Robin continuing to flirt, but Zoro took this as a serious question and asked himself what he should answer. It most definitely didn't make him uncomfortable, in fact he secretly found this situation quite enjoyable, however he if he was to give her a reason to stay dressed like that, it may give her some evidence to turn into proving he had feelings for her. But what Robin didn't know was that this Zoro wasn't as oblivious as she predicted and had finally put two and two together to see that she had feelings for him. However, this didn't make him shut her out or do anything she thought it would make her do, upon realising she had feelings for her, he though back over the past few weeks and decided he liked her company a lot, and decided it wasn't a bad thing at all that Robin had developed feelings for him. When he thought about a potential future with Robin, his mind became clouded and he couldn't predict many things, so he decided the only way to know for sure if him and Robin would work out… is if he gave her a chance. He certainly didn't find her unattractive and she hadn't been a bother after all of these weeks being constantly with him, so he didn't really think much would change. But now that Zoro had decided to give Robin a chance, he decided he would rather avoid all the games and set himself a goal to be with Robin before the night was up…

NOTE: Thanks for the feedback guys, here's this Wednesday's update (This might be a bit late by the time its up so sorry) Also I know the story moving kind of slow, but things will speed up soon. Thanks for reading, If you have any advice or like the story please leave a review, it all helps me :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Zoro and Robin A Lifetime Together: Chapter 8**

"Why, am I making you uncomfortable?" Asked Robin.

"No, you can stay like that if you want" Replied Zoro after taking some time to think about his answer to her. Robin was taken back by this reply, but she liked the fact that Zoro didn't mind seeing her shirt soaked through with her bra fully visible. Robin still felt dirty for making such a desperate move to get a reaction out of Zoro, so she decided she would go through the rest of the night as her normal self and not make any more moves on Zoro, thinking it would just be a normal night. What she didn't know was that Zoro planned to be with her before the night was up as he had now fully come to terms with his feelings for her, finally his stubborn head had given into the war he was fighting to deny that the feelings ever existed. Zoro had already figured the move Robin had just pulled was because she also had feelings for him, but he decided to question the motive anyway.

"Why did you do that?" Calmly asked Zoro looking back over to Robin, ignoring the pleasant sight that stared him right in the face.

"It was an accident" Replied Robin panicking on the inside, she didn't think it was that obvious she had attempted that move on purpose, nor did she want to give Zoro any evidence to use against her to prove that she had feelings for him just yet. As she silently panicked and tried to figure a way out, she remained calm on the outside when she gave her response. With her response Zoro decided he would give her one last chance to confess her feelings for him, if she didn't he decided he would have to be a man and confess his feelings first to avoid awkwardness throughout the night, but he wasn't going to sugar coat this one to try and fish out a confession, he was going to be blunt.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Asked Zoro, placing his booze on the floor. In the first moment past Robin considered if this was one of her dreams which would end with her and Zoro together, In the next moment past reality set in on her and she felt her face burn up and all hairs on her body stood up and in the final moment past she felt a small sweat break as the pressure of the situation set in. Her voice broke as she attempted to clear it, Zoro could see a faint outline of her heart drumming against her chest. Robin realised her cover was blown and didn't know what to do about it. Should she use this to her advantage and confess her feelings for him? Or should she continue to pretend she had no feelings towards him? The pressure of the moment caused her to be very indecisive about the situation and so Robin just stopped functioning and sat in silence not knowing how to respond and frustrated with herself. After a few more moments went by, Zoro lost hope of Robin confessing her feelings and so decided he would have to be the one to confess his feelings first, despite how obvious Robins feelings for him were, he took a deep breath of confidence and smiled at her.

"Because I've decided I have feelings for you" Said Zoro placing his hand on Robins knee for comfort. After once again seriously considering if this was a dream, Robin went to talk but no words came out. Her voice had broken and her eyes were watering, she had finally heard the words she had longed to hear for over two years now. Feeling Zoro's hand on her skin sent shivers down her spine, over whelmed with excitement she wanted words to pour out of her mouth describing how much she too had feelings for Zoro and how much she wanted to be with him, but her voice had cracked from her eagerness and all that was heard was high pitched cries. Zoro laughed and shushed her.

"Just say, do you have feelings for me?" laughed Zoro, Robin wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she did, but she needed to calm herself before she could even speak a sentence. With her eyes still watering from the over whelming excitement she simply smiled and nodded at Zoro, placing her hand on top of his. Zoro exhaled with relief and laid back not moving his hand, he was sure their relationship towards each other wouldn't change for the worst and become awkward as the two had been friends for years before this, but he thought it would improve their bond with each other and increase the trust and need for one another. From this point forward Robin was officially his number one priority on the crew, even his dear friend Luffy didn't come before her. Robin made several attempts to clear her throat and calm herself so she could say what she wanted to, she couldn't believe step three was no longer needed and her plan could be scrapped. Zoro was easier to get through to than she thought, despite how secretive he was, but she didn't care that she had overestimated his trust issues, all she cared about was her relation to him was something much bigger and stronger than just "friend."

The two sat there in silence smiling at each other, wondering what move they should take next. Robin couldn't help but feel an almost overwhelming urge starting the kissing part straight away, but she wasn't sure how fast or slow Zoro wanted to move, but the speed of the relationship Zoro left to Robin. He was comfortable at any speed and decided he would leave her to choose how fast they progressed in the relationship, he didn't even care if the blonde air head snoring away down stairs had a problem with it. Robin managed to calm herself down and pushed herself so close to Zoro their heads almost hit, her intention was to see if Zoro would open himself up for a kiss, and with Robin within kissing distance Zoro couldn't deny that he wanted to kiss her very badly… so badly in fact that sub consciously his head began to tilt and open his mouth slightly giving Robin a very clear path if she was to kiss him. Robin let out a very small squeak of excitement and leant straight in and laid her very first kiss on Zoro sealing their relationship…

NOTE: I realise how late this is, I have no excuse other than my little to none internet supply the last few days. I can't do anything about it but give my deepest apologies and hope it doesn't happen again. Hopefully my next chapter will be up on Wednesday. Thanks for reading and please leave a review, favourite and follow If you enjoyed this chapter :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Zoro and Robin: A Lifetime Together Chapter 9**

Zoro and Robin had kissed for the first time, it wasn't anything like what happened in Robins dreams nor was it what Zoro had heard about in all the stupid love romance stories. Time and space didn't slow down for them, the kiss didn't send shivers down their spines nor did it bore them completely. It was just an average kiss, but it satisfied them both and when they pulled away they were smiling at each other. But Zoro had no idea what to say after this happened, and neither did Robin, in her dreams when this occurred she would wake up before having to say anything, and Zoro had never been in an awkward situation like this before. He knew it wasn't the type of thing you thank someone for, but it wasn't something you completely ignore and don't address either. After a few moments went by Robin said the first thing that came to her mind that would spark up a conversation and tone down the awkwardness of the situation they were in.

"Was that your first time?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah, Women have never really bothered me that much" Replied Zoro relaxing from tension. "You?" He quickly added.

"Yes, I never was popular with men, and any time a man would approach me I would turn him down" Explained Robin.

"Well that's a surprise" Sighed Zoro.

"Why's that" Asked Robin, her interest and curiosity had been caught.

"You're a beautiful woman" Replied Zoro reaching for his bottle of booze. Robin blushed but kept her composure, but she was screaming with excitement on the inside.

"How long have you thought about me that way?" Asked Robin, wondering if this view Zoro had on her was there since they had met or was more of a recent thing. At this point her interest and curiosity had been peaked.

"Does it matter?" Asked Zoro swallowing and mouthful of smooth booze. "It's how I see you now" He added smiling at her. Robin went to retaliate but realised she didn't care how he saw her before. Instead she decided to live in that moment and stop thinking so much about the past or the future, with Zoro and no one else. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed her serious composure so she could be comfortable with him for a while. Zoro felt happy and though about times he had done right by Robin, like when he saved her from being hurt or possibly killed on Fishman Island. He then reversed Robins question in his head and asked himself how long as she seen him like this, was it from the very first moment she joined the crew? He remembered perfectly that smile she shot at him, did that ever mean she liked him from that point?

The truth was that neither Robin or Zoro had liked each in the way they did now from the start, they couldn't even be friends at the start because Zoro didn't trust Robin one bit and she didn't trust the Straw Hats 100% either, this love was a slow developing one that only came to be because of the amount these two friends had endured together, it was only natural for one to develop feelings for the other after being in so many life endangering situations and coming out together. Zoro remembered attempting to give his life for Luffy back at Thriller Bark, the moment he plunged both his arms into that bubble of his captain's pain, many different things passed through his mind at once as he felt it all hit him at once. First there was Tashigi, how un-believably similar she looked to Zoro's childhood friend Kuina. All the training he had done with her to become the world's greatest swordsman was about to be in vein as he gave his life for the future king of the pirates. Then there came the time be had finally been able to cut through steel and how happy he had been. These memories made Zoro smile at his life and accept death, just as he felt his strength slipping away he saw his crew there waiting for him on the Merry. Everyone was happy and laughing, which made Zoro even more happy in this point of time knowing he would die seeing his friends happy. Luffy stood at the head of the ship calling out to Zoro… but hadn't become pirate king yet. Didn't Zoro promise to make him the pirate king? Was it okay for him to leave him as he was? Everyone looked happy, but Robin's smile caught his eye, the smile looked forced and un-natural, Zoro didn't like it. He wanted to see her smile with happiness, like the rest of the crew. Could he help her do that? Was it right to leave both his friends in this state? He looked back at Luffy being a pirate and then back at Robin pretending to be happy and he soon felt this fire grow inside him to live. The pain finally came to a stop, and as ghastly as it was…. Zoro could still feel his heart beating inside of him. Maybe he did have feelings for Robin at that point in time, but they weren't nearly as strong as his promise to make Luffy the pirate king at the time. But in a way, Robin had a part in saving Zoro that day, he had gone through what should have killed him and survived to keep the secret.

Zoro offered the bottle to Robin, who took it and took a bigger swing from it than Zoro expected. When she handed it back to him it's weight had been halved, which made Zoro scowl slightly. Robin giggled as she noticed but didn't care, she wanted to let go a little for the night as she couldn't feel more safe in Zoro's company. They were supposed to be watching the boat for the night just in case the Navy showed up or someone attacked the ship, but they didn't care about that for the time being. The Thousand Sunny could take a full blown hit from a Navy war ship and it would be fine, and the crew could handle themselves if someone got into trouble. So they just sat there together and talked for a while about what ever conversation they could find. After an hour and 7 more bottles of booze between them had passed by and they both began to feel the tired effects of the booze, but it had loosened them both up like hell and they were comfortable to ask each other pretty much anything.

"You're not gonna go anyway are you?" Asked Robin  
"Where am I gonna go? I promised to make Luffy the Pirate King, that's not gonna change just because of this. My friends are here too." Said Zoro taking a moment to think. "But why would I want to go anywhere? You're here." He added sweetly smiling. Robin melted on the inside and smiled back, Zoro was for once happy with her smile and was even more happy knowing he was the reason she was smiling naturally and was able to help his friend.

"That's what I hoped you'd say" sighed Robin wrapping her arms tightly around Zoro's arm. She didn't want to hear that he would instantly follow her anywhere she would go, that would make Zoro a dishonourable idiot. He still prioritised his promise to Luffy which was around long before he met her, and valued his friends which made him a good friend and an honourable man who wouldn't abandon his friends. Another question then popped into Robins mind, no doubt an alcohol fuelled one, but she didn't think before she asked him this.

"Was I a good kisser?" Asked Robin, realising what she said she blushed a little but stuck with it and tried to keep a serious face instead of bursting out laughing in embarrassment. Zoro shot a sideways glance at her with one eye brow raised.

"I haven't kissed any other girls" Said Zoro giggling at little at the question, he knew she wouldn't ask that in her right mind.

"I know… just was it good?" She persisted still trying not to laugh, but she did want to know the answer to the question.

"I guess, but it was short." Replied Zoro giggling loud enough for Robin to hear. He quietened down a little and went to take another swing of the booze but Robins hand stopped appeared and stopped to bottle before it got to his mouth. He turned his head to face her, and saw her look very serious all of a sudden with a lustful look in her eye. She lowered the bottle and moved in closer towards Zoro very fast, her hands were soon on his face with her lips parted slightly exposing her tongue. Zoro let go off the bottle and turned his body so she would have a better angle to come in too, and it would also make things much easier on Zoro to support her weight as she had now thrown herself at him. Robin found herself unable to control what she was doing, all she wanted to do was kiss him and her body wouldn't let her control it. Zoro tilted his head a little so they wouldn't hit their head together and ruin the moment. Zoro saw Robin quickly lick her bottom lip in anticipation which seduced him greatly and caused him to grow slightly impatient. Finally, their lips met, Robin had thrown herself at Zoro harder than he thought she had and so he was caught off balance and they both ended up on the deck of the sunny, Zoro underneath Robin. Robins hands were caressing his face while Zoro wrapped his arms around Robbins upper waist and held her as close and as tightly to him as possible…

NOTE: wow… I don't even know what to say here other than to explain myself the best I can. To those of you who were wait for this new chapter I cannot express how sorry I am. When I began this thing I had plenty of time in and out of college, however now only two weeks is left in college and shit has hit the fan with drama, exams and final deadlines for course work. I literally had no time to do this with the stress I was going through I wouldn't have been able to create a good enough story anyway, it would have been short and shit so I had to wait a while till I could clear my head. But looking back at the positive feedback I have gotten has motivated me to get this story out today, I hope its not bad quality, if it is just let me know and I'll improve anyway I can. College is up in 2 weeks so after that I will be back to normal times hopefully with both "Zoro and Robin" and "Gruvia" I hope you guys can forgive this absolute disappearance of me, I will try to do better.


	11. Chapter 10

Robins alcohol fuelled actions had gotten her into a situation in which she thought only existed in her dreams a few hours ago, and yet here she was. On the deck of the Sunny making out with Zoro as much as she could, but she didn't plan on removing any of them removing their clothes. Robin was on top of Zoro furiously making out with him barley stopping to breath, after a few minutes Zoro rolled them both over so he was on top of her, Robin slid her hands own Zoro's face, neck and body until they found his hands. She took them and began playing with his fingers as they continued to tongue. Zoro could taste the Booze on Robins tongue so strong that it was like he was still drinking it, which enhanced his enjoyment of the situation, it was like he was drinking booze, making out with Robin and could still breath to an extent all at the same time, he couldn't imagine a better situation. Robin could feel her urges to take her shirt off becoming more and more tempting, no much so she began to twitch and hesitate to do so. Zoro felt the same way, he wanted to throw off his robe, he felt constricted by it and it agitated him that he couldn't feel Robins body underneath him as well as he would without his robe on, however both of them managed to contain their urges with their sheer will force and managed to keep their clothes on. After around 10 minutes of non-stop tonguing, they were both exhausted, however they were more than satisfied with what just happened. Zoro sat up pulling away slowly, savouring the last taste of booze from Robins tongue and rolled off her to lay beside her and there they lay for a while shocked and excited about what just happened.

"Wow… Where did that come from?" Gasped Zoro taking heavy breaths to control his heartbeat and excitement.

"I don't know… you didn't give a straight answer fast enough so I thought I'd kiss you again…" Replied Robin trying doing the same thing.

"That's how you kiss?" Giggled Zoro

"Unsatisfied?" Asked Robin teasingly, it wasn't the first time she teased Zoro like this, and Zoro decided he had had enough of her playing with him and instead he would play the same game.

"Maybe…" He replied, his voice cracked a little and went much deeper when he said this due to the mass intake of Booze prior to the kissing. He thought the deeper voice sounded rather weird, but Robin found it incredibly over powering and sexy, it turned her on even more. She let out a giggling sigh and turned her head to face him.

"Then maybe we should try again…" Whispered Robin and began to lean into him again, but Zoro wasn't going to give into her that easy no matter how much he wanted to.

"Maybe I don't want to…" He replied grinning, sitting up and backing slowly away, Robin knew what he was doing… he wanted to play games, and she was more than happy to play.

"Maybe I do…" Robin replied and rose up so she was on her hands and knees and began crawling towards him, if he continued to back up he would hit the barrier just behind him. Zoro's grin grew larger as he continued to back himself up, he slowed himself down slightly so Robin could get much closer. This continued until he hit the barrier behind him and had nowhere to go, but he didn't look scared, he looked ready. Robin got so close that their noses were touching, and held herself back for a few moments just to make Zoro wait a little and make him desperate. She made a few hesitant moves to kiss him just to tease him further, but when she went to finally kiss him and end his suffering they both heard a door swing open from somewhere on the ship. They both shot straight up thinking someone might be on the ship, Zoro used haki to detect a life form and Robin used her ability to check around the outside of the ship to see if anyone else was approaching the ship or if anyone was leaving.

"Over there!" Zoro whispered sharply nodding towards the main deck and reaching for his swords, Robin quickly used her ability to look over the main deck, but what she saw gave her the biggest sense of relief. She giggled and whispered to Zoro that it was Franky coming out from the cabins, Zoro gave a very small giggle and took his hands away from his swords. They both relaxed and thought about how lucky they were to hear the door, if they had been caught doing that on the night shift it would be have been so awkward and they wouldn't have been trusted to do the same thing together again. They soon heard his heavy footsteps coming up the steps to the steering deck.

"Ow! You guys having a _super_ good time on the night watch?" Asked Franky waving at them.

"It's been pretty slow, nothing to report." Replied Zoro smiling at him

"There never usually is" Replied Franky pulling out a bottle of cola from his stomach.

"Are you not going to sleep" Asked Robin straightening out her shirt a little.

"I _super_ can't, so I just came up here" Replied Franky, Zoro shrugged and sat down where he was and reached for his bottle of booze, Franky sat next to him and opened his bottle of cola. Robin decided she should not have any more booze and instead she should just sit down and relax for a while with her friends. They all sat in a triangular shape.

"We should be quiet, we don't wanna wake Nami." Explained Zoro, Franky nodded in agreement. Robin could see why they would be afraid of waking her as she did get rather rowdy and moody when she didn't get her sleep or her sleep was interrupted. As the three talked, Zoro and Robin were wondering if they should tell Franky about them now having feelings for each other. Zoro didn't see why they should hide it, and neither did Robin as they were all friends, and yet here they sat talking about something completely different. After a while Franky got up to get some more ice cold cola and Robin and Zoro were left alone, this was their chance to discuss it.

"Should we tell him?" Asked Zoro the moment Franky was out of ear range

"I don't see why we should keep it a secret" Replied Robin

"What about the cook?" Asked Zoro

"Sanji will be fine" Laughed Robin, Zoro however wasn't sure if he would be okay with him flirting with Robin even though he did it every day, because even if he knew she was with Zoro, that wouldn't stop him because he was a helpless idiot. However he had made her specially made meals before and constantly chased her but had never been able to win her over, so maybe it would be fine. He then smiled evilly as he thought about how much this would depress Sanji.

NOTE: I decided that because of my absence I would just update this story a little bit more, I should have a new story out on Saturday (I mean it this time XD) before 10:00 PM (UK Time), If there is anything wrong with my writing or if there is anything else you guys want let me know, please favorite and follow if you enjoyed this part of the story.


	12. Chapter 11

**Zoro and Robin: A Lifetime Together Chapter 11**

Zoro and Robin had there was no reason to keep this a secret from their friends, if they did would just make them all angry when they found out anyway. Zoro wondered who could already know that Robin loved him, Nami was a definitely potential crew member who knew about Robins intentions as she was Robin's best friends and one of the few she talked to frequently and spent her free time with. However, she was a secretive woman so she may have kept it quiet until she was sure it was going to happen. Either way it didn't matter, they were together now, Zoro hadn't even known he had feelings for her for a long time. He also wondered if there were any secret couples on the ship he didn't know about, there were all very close friends, so developing feelings for one another wouldn't be weird at all. Sanji and Nami was one of the first on his mind, however it was quickly dismissed as he remembered how she treated Sanji, that cook may be a white knight, love struck idiot but for that kind of relationship to work even with him, she would at least have to lay off a little, and he couldn't see Nami doing that anytime soon. He remembered Luffy telling them about his time with The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock and began to ponder the idea of them being together, she would most certainly make a good wife for the future King Of The Pirates. There was no denying she was beautiful; however, she was twice Luffy's age and lived with the Amazon Lilly's who had sworn off men, but they did also make the one exception for Luffy. The thought of Luffy having a serious relationship with someone on the crew was absurd, because that would mean giving up a lot of freedom and require him to watch his action… both of which he hated doing. However, having a relationship he could go back to when he had completed his journey to become The Pirate King didn't seem so stupid because he wouldn't have to give up anything for the time being and could be as reckless as he liked without worrying about being watched by his loved one, except for maybe his name and picture in the papers. While Zoro pondered these things, Franky had returned with his cola and was talking with Robin. She decided she would tell Franky when Zoro was in tune with the conversation as he was a very thoughtful man, he would get bored if he thought about the current time all the time. After a few minutes went by Zoro was back in tune with the conversation and listening to both her and Franky, she decided to take this as her chance and brought up relationships.

"So Franky, did you not meet anyone during your two years?" Asked Robin flashing a quick sideways glance at Zoro who caught on fairly fast.

"No… I spent it alone making myself _super!_ " He replied throwing his forearms together and striking his usual leaning to one side pose. Robin giggled at his enthusiasm for not meeting anyone he had feelings for. "Ow! what about you?" He added sitting back down and taking his cola.

"Not during my time away" Explained Robin building herself up to tell Franky, she had no idea what his reaction would be, but she was sure it wouldn't be negative. "But I have now" She added smiling at Zoro. Franky didn't get it at first and was met with a confusing look, but it soon clicked in his head and he realised what she was hinting at.

"Ow! _Super_ good for you two!" Yelled Franky, Zoro clenched his teeth as he may have woken up the rest of the crew with that yelling, but he was also smiling Robin. Robin giggled and thanked Franky for his congratulations, it was the kind of reaction she was hoping for from her friend, she was sure all the others would react the same way, except for Sanji. "Now I'm in a _super_ good mood, you two go down and grab some sleep, I'll _super_ take over!" Added Franky.

"Oh no, you don't have-" Began Robin feeling guilty, but Zoro was more than up for letting him take over the night watch and so he stood up and thanked him. The booze from earlier was already having its tipsy effects on him and making him tired, luckily he knew Franky didn't drink and probably wouldn't get tired so he would be the better candidate to watch over the ship. Franky enjoyed looking over the ship anyway, he built it himself with the man he grew up with, it gave him happy memories to look back to. Robin decided not to argue as she herself was feeling rather tired from the booze too, plus to the two were very distracted by each other so their guard was always down. Robin thanked him and followed Zoro down to the cabins, when it came time for the two to part, they looked at each other not knowing what to do. They were together now, should that mean they sleep in the same room? Or should they keep the space between them that they had when they were friends in order to stop things from turning stale between them both? Zoro didn't know if he wanted to sleep in Robins room as he liked his personal space sometimes, whereas Robin was hoping Zoro would follow her into her room when she entered.

After a few moments of awkward silence and eye contact, Zoro bid Robin goodnight and went into his own room. He saw Robin hesitate to follow him as he turned away and so he also hesitated to close his door, but when he turned as expected to see how following him he saw her standing where she was and smiling at him sweetly.

"Good night" She yawned and turned into her own room, Zoro thought she looked awfully cute when she was tired. As they went to shut their doors, they made eye contact one last time, smiled at each other as a way to say "see you in the morning" and finally shut their doors. As Robin shut her door she turned around and slumped her back against her door and began to silently squeal with excitement. Unable to control her happiness she began fidgeting with anything she could find to occupy herself and stop her from screaming with happiness. She did feel rather sad that her and Zoro couldn't sleep together that night as she had looked forward to this for almost the entirety of her two years training with The Revolutionary Army, her reuniting with her friends and being with Zoro were the two main things that gave her hope and compelled her to come back to her friends no matter what the circumstances were. But there was one thing that was bothering Robin which she couldn't ignore, no matter what she tried to occupy herself. Weather it was the booze effect or the fact that she had made out with Zoro that very night, or even both… but she couldn't ignore just how horny she had become.

When Zoro closed his door, he couldn't help feeling bad. It was clear as day that Robin wanted him to follow her into her room, but he didn't. Was it shyness he was feeling, or was he just not ready to sleep with her yet as they had only just expressed their feelings to each other that night? Thinking about this, he walked over to his bed and threw off his robe. Wondering if Robin was waiting for him to walk through her door to surprise her, truth be told his face would light up if Robin did the same to him, he felt he was letting her down by not doing so. But it was their first night as a couple, sleeping in the same room shouldn't be done that soon should it? Zoro had heard the saying "don't kiss a girl on the first date" but that had already been hurled out the window… would this be so bad? While he asked himself all these questions without bothering to find answers to them, Robin tried to keep her mind off Zoro as much as she could before she threw her clothes off and burst into his room. She shut her lights off and tried to sleep, but she just kept tossing and turning wishing Zoro was there beside her, wearing nothing but his devilish smile. Zoro sat in his room feeling bad and reconsidering his choice of where to sleep that night, but the thought of sex hadn't actually entered his mind just yet. He focused too much on the question he asked himself which was "Am I ready to sleep in the same room as Robin?" Without actually asking himself what would happen if he did do so. His mind clouded by the booze, however was still thoughtful… but also clueless, that was the type of man he was.

Robin lay there almost frustrated with sexual needs so much so even masturbation had come into her mind now, even though she was not one to do that very often but in this situation it seemed it might be the only thing stopping her from bursting into Zoro's room. As she lay there hesitating to do so, she wondered what Zoro was doing at that point. Had he already fallen asleep? Or was he too struggling with sexual urges trying to stop himself from bursting into her room. Her mind was drowning out any situation that didn't involve her with Zoro, making it much harder for her to control herself and fight back against natural urges she was becoming consumed with. As she was about to give into her "substitute" for the urges she was having, she heard someone open her door a crack.

"Are you still awake?"…


	13. Chapter 12

Time stood still, Robin felt paralyzed with embarrassment, she had no idea who was at the door behind her but it sure as hell didn't sound like Zoro. Had Luffy heard her? Had she made any noise at all? She couldn't think fast enough before the voice began to giggle in a familiar way.

It was Nami.

Robin slowly let her breath go, she had not been caught in any compromising position and even if she had, Nami had seen Robins body plenty of times, everything was okay. She giggled to herself, as she couldn't believe how worked up she had got when she hadn't even done anything yet. She rolled over to face Nami and invited her in regaining her composure. She didn't know whom she wanted to be at that door, she wasn't even sure if she would want Zoro there. But at the same time, she had wanted Zoro in that way for a very long time and was in that kind of mood. The conflicting opinions in her head caused her to forget that Nami was now sat at the foot of her bed with a devious grin spread across her face, implying she knew what she was thinking about.

"What?" asked Robin, but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face in embarrassment.

"You think we haven't seen how you look at Zoro ever since we got back?" Giggled Nami in a very light hearted way, upon hearing this she giggled slightly, but she didn't like hearing about holes in her defenses. Nethertheless she laughed with Nami anyway, trying to find humour in the fact that her cover had been blown. Had it been blown before she had even had the chance to tell Zoro how she felt about him that night? She had half a mind to deny it at first, but she couldn't lie straight to her friends face.

"How many of you know?" Robin asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"Only the people that care who you're with. Me, Sanji and Brook" Replied Nami, trying to assure her she had nothing to be embarrassed about or be upset about. She knew this would be embarrassing news, as she knew that Robin thought she had done such a good job at keeping her desires a secret which was true. You had to have a perceptive eye to notice her mistakes, however none of that mattered to Robin. The only thing she heard was failure.

"How did you know?" Asked Robin getting up and sitting next to Nami.

"Are you kidding? When is the last time me and you had lunch together? When is the last time you looked at him without cracking a genuine smile? When is the last time you were on a different part of the ship from him?!" Laughed Nami, but this brought Robin sadness as she found Nami was right.

She hadn't had lunch with Nami for weeks, she had sat and ate with Zoro, she had neglected her friend without even noticing. She must have subconsciously smiled at the sight as Zoro, after all when she saw him she did feel an essence of happiness similar to the happiness she had felt when rescued from the government, the day she found the friends that would stick with her forever. Maybe it was because Zoro was the main thing that got her through her training with the Rebel Army and gave her hope to see her friends again, meaning he saved her a second time. Thinking back she also realized she had never strayed too far from Zoro when they were on the ship.

When he would be on deck, she would find a reason to go and tend to the flowers on deck or sunbathe on the deck. When he was tired and would sleep at the rear of the ship, she would find herself with the desire to read in the quietness of the rear of the ship. Whenever he was in his room below deck meditating, she found herself with a strong urge to read hieroglyphs in the solitude of her room. Whenever he was eating, so was she. Whenever he was practicing his swordplay, she would be watching…if she ever was away from Zoro it was never for long. She found it disgustingly creepy, as if she was a helpless schoolgirl stalking their crush.

But it was only natural that she would subconsciously want to be near the man whom was the reason she trained extra hard to become stronger, as it gave her a sense of comfort and safety. As natural as these things sounded to her, she still hated that she could never spot them herself, or had she just allowed her guard to be left down because of her desires… had she let her desires begin to control her? Had she focused so hard on becoming physically stronger, that mentally she had fallen short? The more she thought about it, the more it pissed her off.

"Brook was the first to notice, I heard him telling himself he can't ask you for panties anymore, Sanji followed soon after. Knowing he had lost you to him reduced him to a blubbering mess!" Nami laughed harder, Robin giggled herself imagining the disappointment that Sanji had to face, seeing Zoro with her would be like a constant taunt in his face, but she had no doubt he would get over it and begin devoting all his attention to Nami, not that he would get anywhere.

"Well… what do you think of it?" Asked Robin, she hoped Nami wasn't mad at her for leaving her alone all those lunches, and she definitely hoped that this didn't mean that she would be spending any less time with her. She still had her own life to live, and she did not forget Nami as her best friend.

"I'm happy for you! ...Just stop leaving me alone at lunch" Replied Nami pouting at her, Robin laughed and nodded back at her assuring her that she will. "Also… when did this happen?" Added Nami, no doubt this had been on her mind ever since she had found out that Robin had feelings for Zoro. Robin could trust Nami with anything, but would her pride allow her to tell Nami of her dreams, the way her desires were controlling her and the way she Zoro got her through her training? Yes.

She told Nami everything from the moment when she first realised she had feelings for Zoro to the events that happened just a few minutes earlier, and Nami did not shred one ounce of judgment, she was entirely understanding and supportive of Robin. After this Nami shared with Robin her excitement of the situation, congratulated her again and left for bed. As Robin lay back down in her bed, she finally felt safe to close her eyes and not be dragged off to a dream where she would live her greatest desire, only to come back to a world without it. She could close her eyes willingly and dream happily, knowing that she was happy inside now. She allowed herself to fall asleep, and for the first time in years didn't want to fight against it and let it happen.

She suddenly found herself in a small room, painting a picturesque landscape that she could see perfectly through a nearby window, she didn't even have to look away as she was using her power to paint for her, so she could get every small detail. Suddenly the sounds of crying could be heard outside, Robin dropped what she was doing and rushed to the window to see a small boy stuck up a tree. She instinctively knew that the small boy was her son. He had gotten stuck up a tree again. He was such as curious boy that he got himself into so many problems, she sighed and came outside to aid him, but Zoro reached the tree before she could.

"Stop. He's strong enough to get himself out of his own messes" He said firmly, gesturing Robin to go back inside. She did, and he followed her. Their son began to wail and scream for help from his parents, but Robin had faith in him and carried on inside.

"Are you sure he will be okay?" Asked Robin as she began to prepare food, Zoro grabbed a drink and grunted as a 'yes' in response. The wails became louder and louder, but Robin blocked them out. The food was ready, it was Zoro's favorite meat on a plate, she presented it to him with a sweet smile… however Zoro didn't touch it. He simply stared at it, his breathing became deep and heavy. He started to take very heavy swings from his bottle and finished it promptly. He slammed the bottle down on the table, his breathing was very fast now, his entire body was beginning to tense.

"Are you okay?" Asked Robin, she was concerned that he was hurt, but in response he just dropped his head. His hand still on the bottle, his grip getting tighter and tighter. The screams of their son could still be heard, it seemed to be aggravating Zoro. She turned to go and calm their son down but stopped in her tracks when the bottle in Zoro's hand shattered from his grip, cutting his hand up. After a brief moment of shock, Robin rushed to the sink to get some bandages, to cover his hand. The pain from the glass in his hand didn't even make him flinch, as Robin cleaned the wound, Zoro shot a look at her keeping his head dropped.

"This is not the life I wanted…" He said, his voice deep and croaky as if he was tried. "I left my friends for this!" He snapped angrily snatching his hand back and pointing to the meat on the plate. "I never saw Luffy through, I broke my promise to him and I'm stuck here monitoring him… this is not the life of a man whose name will reach the heavens!" Yelled Zoro, his voice heavy and deep. The screams became even louder, as if their son was now in the same room as them. Robin was confused as to why this was happening. Why was Zoro speaking to her like that? Why was he angry? Why were the screams from their son so loud? It was as if he was being murdered.

"You chose this life when you chose me" Replied Robin looking out the window to see if their son had gotten down and inside, but no. What she saw horrified her, fleets of navy admirals coming for them. She choked on her own fear for a moment, her legs went numb and she fell to her knees. This fleet was comparable to the fleet that destroyed her home island, she could barely move, paralysed by fear. But Zoro sat completely still, unphased by the situation. "We need to leave… Now!" Gasped Robin, managing to struggle to her feet, but as she went to run to her son, she found her feet were now stick to the floor. She couldn't look away from the Navy approaching the house and her son. She began to panic and hyperventilate in fear, not knowing what to do and feeling a sense of total helplessness. The sky began to turn orange… not an orange that you see in a sunset, but a colour that makes the sky itself look like it is burning in raging flames.

"You did this to me! Now… now I'll be nothing in life."Grunted Zoro slamming his fist down so hard he smashed through the counter. "You thought we could be happy living like this?! WE ARE-" Screamed Zoro "PIRATES!" Roared the entire Navy over Zoro and suddenly Robin found herself in binds in front of her house, which was now being engulfed by flames, as bright as the explosions from the ships firing at the island. She didn't know what was happening, she looked around and in panic and saw her son, being dragged away by the Navy, and Zoro fighting till his last breath trying to stop them. Robin began to cry hysterically, being bound by sea stone and hopeless to do anything to stop them from taking her little boy. She see there were too many for even Zoro to get through, they were wearing him down but he was still trying. She then saw Navy Admiral Issho approaching behind Zoro, who was distracted by his rage and mad desire to get back his son, killing all other Admirals in his way.

"N-No…" Cried Robin, she tried to scream and call out, as other Navy Admirals laughed and roared at the scene, but she couldn't find her voice. She kept trying so hard but no sound could be heard from her until Issho was too close to Zoro, who was still unaware of him. "LOOK OUT!" She screamed desperately to catch his attention, but it was too late. Before Robin could even blink Zoro had both his arms severed, the sounds of the Navy laughing drowned out the sound of her hysterical, mental break down. Zoro dropped to his knees, one sword still in his mouth. He managed to block all other attacks coming from Issho, but before she could make another attempt to get free and go to his aid, there was a blinding flash of light that pierced straight through Zoro's chest, and suddenly Navy Admiral Kizaru was standing next to Issho in front of Zoro.

Robin's heart pounded so hard she went deaf, she couldn't get to him in time. Of all the times Zoro saved her, and she couldn't do it once. She couldn't even hear her own screams. As Zoro dropped to the floor she couldn't look away or even close her eyes, she screamed so heavily that she tore through her vocal chords. In the distance she could see her Son being thrown on a ship to be executed. She began trying to bite through her hands to get the bindings off... but it was no use, she couldn't even hear her son screaming for her anymore. As her son faded from view, wanted posters of Zoro and herself began to fall from the sky, she realised how much of an idiot she was for thinking she could lead a peaceful life. through the distance, The Sunny became visible, with her friends looking on at the scene. She tried to scream for help, even though her voice was torn and she felt physically sick, she still managed to get their attention. Suddenly she heard Luffy's voice.

"We came for Zoro… but he's dead now thanks to you. I never should have let you on my ship, now you've cost me my friend. We should have left you with the Government, you were nothing but a burden" Said Luffy, his voice deep and emotionless. Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't know what to say. Her heart was breaking over and over again, her mind was pounding, she couldn't believe that no one was with her, it was all too much for her.

She broke and Collapsed.

"I'm… I'm sorry" she wept, the Straw Hats burst out laughing at her. Even Nami and Sanji had no sympathy for her and refused to do anything but laugh at her as she lay helpless. The entire Navy began to laugh and roar again, the laughter got louder and louder until Robin couldn't think of anything but of how she wanted to die there and then. She was feeling so much pain, yet it would never kill and release her. She felt like she was suffocating, yet all anyone would do is laugh at her, as if she was a wounded animal grasping for life. She tried to drown it all out but she couldn't, all she could do was cry while others laughed at her. Through the manic laughing, she could hear someone calling her name, it began to drown out the laughter. She looked around to see who it was that was calling her, but all she could see were merciless, evil faces looking down at her as her life was destroyed.

"NAMI!"

Robin jumped awake to see Chopper standing at her door, looking rather concerned for her. Robin went to speak, but her throat felt dry and tired. She reached for a glass of water but it slipped from her grasp due to the excessive amount of sweat all over her, which she had only just noticed.

"Are you okay?! What happened?" Asked Chopper taking her temperature.

"I'm fine thank you Chopper, Just a nightmare." She said smiling, in many ways she was happy that she was back on the ship with her friends and Zoro, and all of that was just a nightmare… but it had given her much to think about.

Note from me: Well... It's been a while. Hope this is a good comeback after all this time, so where have I been? Its been over a year... well truth be told I wrote this a while back, but I never got round to posting it, as I have been improving my writing style. If you look back on my old stuff you can really see where I was just lazy and all the grammar errors. But I'm back now! New chapter every Saturday before 12:00PM (UK Time)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After a long think about the nightmare, Robin soon shrugged it off and moved on. The next few days were great. She had restful nights, spent more time with Nami than she had in the past week and The crew found out that Zoro and Robin were together now. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp shrugged it off like it was nothing and went on with their day. Franky already knew and congratulated them again, Sanji became severely depressed and borderline suicidal. The only thing keeping him going was the sight of Nami and his dream of the All Blue, but every time he would see Zoro even smile at Robin he would fly into a furious rage and act as if Zoro had committed a war crime against him, and they would fight. Brook however kept his calm and was a gentlemen to Robin. He always kept his composure and refrained from asking her about her panties.

Life went on.

However, the nightmares message always stuck in her head and she never forgot it. She had chosen the life of a pirate, she was to stay that way, there was no going back. Settling down was never going to be an option for her, she would live her life constantly on the run with her friends, which she thought wasn't the worst thing in the world… she could constantly be on the run without her friends. Her and Zoro were also very relaxed about their relationship, a lot of things stayed the same. They didn't spend hours together talking about how much they love each other, they didn't have special dates set aside where they would do special things, they hadn't even decided if they loved each other yet.

Robin knew she liked Zoro in a very particular way, she wanted him sexualy and had a strong desire to keep him close and would die for him and knew he felt all these things too, but they would never put the value of their other friends below each other. They would never throw away their dreams for one another, they only saw each other's lives with the same value as their own. Maybe one day they would come to love each other and put one another's lives above all else's, but for now that hadn't happened. They simply liked each other in a different way and enjoyed each other's company a lot.

After a week they were beginning to run short on supplies, however they didn't worry as a town was less than a few days sail away. But the food choices were limited of course, Zoro almost had to endure a charred, tasteless steak… but Sanji somehow managed to cook Robins steak to perfection topped with Raspberry Sauce. But he didn't complain as Robin shared gave her steak to him, and then asked for another which Sanji made without hesitation the exact same way. Even though she was now with Zoro, she still got pampered by Sanji, which she and Zoro didn't mind. They were sailing in very hot weather, which naturally caused Zoro's daily consumption of booze to increase significantly to the point where he only had one left. He had been saving it, as the town was now only a one day sail away.

As he sat down to enjoy it, he saw Robin tending to the flowers on deck, glazed with sweat and tired from the work. She caught sight and Zoro and sat with him, the sun blazing straight through her sunhat. She eyed the booze bottle but Zoro knew she would never ask for it. So after some very hard consideration, he sighed and got up to get a glass. He poured the glass half full and slid the bottle over to Robin, having great difficulty letting go of the ice cold bottle. She giggled at his frustration with letting the bottle go, thanked him and finished the bottle in a few gulps. Zoro stared at his glass, wondering how on earth it was going to get him through the day. However he was well repaid later when Robin decided she would rather have the last bits of the fruit off the tree rather than the very last of the Crab stuffed Lobster Tail that she was served to her as a 'snack' by Sanji and instead gave it all to Zoro.

On the last day, the the seas were smooth and the town was in sight. Luffy (though dehydrated and starving) was sat on the head of the ship, his eyes set on the town like a hungry lion eyeing its prey. Panting with excitement and just waiting to get close enough so he could hurl himself over there to get food. Nami had her mind set on spending as much as she could as always, Franky needed more Cola for the ship and Chopper need more supplies for the ship. It was Brooks and Usopp's turn to stay and watch the ship, so Zoro and Robin could go into town and be worry free. Robin had decided that she would go shopping with Nami for a while and then eat with Zoro later. Zoro decided he would go straight to the bar and have a drink, after going almost all day yesterday without a drink his throat felt like it had gone days without any kind of nourishment, and the only nourishment it would accept was the coldest bottle of boze he could get his hands on.

The moment they docked, Sanji flew off into town towards the nearest food stall to gather ingredients. Thinking of all the dishes that would win him back Robin's heart. Smoked Pork Jowl with Pickles, Pappardelle with Sea Urchin and Cauliflower, Malted Custard with French Toast, Lamb Salad with Fregola, Pasta with Lamb Rqaù, Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard… So many choices to win over a beautiful woman's heart. Sanji laughed to himself as he told himself that Zoro wouldn't have a chance with her after all this. Suddenly he saw Luffy zoom past him, shooting towards the food stall, with an almost terrifying look of hunger on his face. He was going to eat all the food before Sanji could get to it. With a sudden burst of determination, Sanji picked up his pace, kicking as fast as he could to get to the food market.

As Luffy and Sanji raced to the food stalls, Chopper had caught the scent of sweet cotton candy. As if it had mentally hypnotized him, he diverted his course towards the source of the smell and away from the medical supplies store. Franky accompanied Zoro to the Bar for a nice cold glass of Cola before he would buy the bars entire stock, Zoro had his heart set on the amazing feeling of cold booze sliding down his dry throat. Nami and Robin had decided that what they wanted from the clothes store, the challenge was not to buy more.

As the day went on, nothing much happened. Nami had failed to not spend more money whereas Robin had not, Zoro had stocked up on booze and got his fill of it, Franky stocked up on cola and had refreshed himself with it, Chopper had regained control of himself (After 3 sticks of Cotton Candy) and stocked up his medical supplies, Luffy had eaten so much he had become a huge rolling ball and Sanji had his Cooking supplies and a plan to cook his way into Robin's heart. As the evening came, they all decided to go to the night festival that was one that night, however no one wanted to not go. Chopper, Luffy and Usopp wanted to go for the food, Sanji wanted to go for the girls, Zoro wanted to go for the booze, Nami and Robin wanted to go for the atmosphere and party, Brook wanted to go for the Music and Franky wanted to go for the dancing. So they decided to go in different groups, Group 1 being Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, Group 2 being Zoro and Robin, Group 3 being Nami and Franky and Group 4 being Sanji and Brook.

Groups 1 and 2 went to the festival first, whilst the others stayed and guarded the ship. Luffy and Usopp took off into town with Chopper on Luffy's shoulders, singing to joy with themselves, Zoro and Robin were not far behind them. Robin had already decided where they were going to eat, Zoro didn't care as long as the booze and the food was decent. When they reached the restaurant, they sat outside so they could see the lights of the festival and the fireworks.

"So how was your day?" Asked Robin looking at the menu, but still interested in what he had to say.

"Not much happened… You want a drink?" Asked Zoro about to go to the bar. Robin nodded and asked for a wine with a name Zoro couldn't pronounce for his life, so Robin went with him to the bar just incase he got lost on his way back too. As the night went on, they didn't talk too much, they simply ate and enjoyed each other's company, but the nightmare suddenly surfaced in Robin's mind and she decided that she should talk to Zoro about it.

"Would you ever want kids?" Asked Robin, she knew how it sounded out of the blue but she knew Zoro wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"When my life's over, maybe.I haven't got time for a little brat right now." Said Zoro

"Your child is going to be a brat?" Giggled Robin teasing him.

"No. I'll make sure the world will know my kid from the rest, strong enough that their name reaches the heavens like mine will." He replied, he talked about it as if he wasn't even proud of that standard of fame, he talk about it as if it had already happened. He never doubted anything.

"A Boy or a Girl" Asked Robin, her interest peaked.

"A Man" Replied Zoro bluntly taking a swing of his bottle. Truth be told Robin didn't know if she wanted a boy or a girl… or even a child at that. She had such a bad childhood and only knew her mother for a few minutes. Her childhood had erased all hope she had a happiness… but now that she had it could she have a child too? She would have to think about it a lot more now that she had a potential life mate.

"I have a question for you" Said Zoro putting down the bottle, Robin nodded at him as a gesture to proceed with the question.

"Are you a virgin?"...

(I know this is really late, I had some unexpected problems over the holidays which I'm not gonna get into, but pretty much I didn't have a computer. All good now though, here it is. Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin couldn't stop herself from blushing, it was stupid. She was an adult and these kind of questions were normal in a relationship, in fact she should have expected this at some point soon. But that didn't take away the fact that she was a little older than Zoro, so she would be embarrassed to tell him that she was a virgin. But she had never actually had anyone want her that way before, she had lived her life on the run. Constantly going from one place to the next, anyone she stayed with would either have her doing work or would be trying to turn her in. Even when she found the Strawhats, Nami was always the younger more desirable woman, and that was fine… but it still meant no one wanted her over Nami. She calmed herself and replied to Zoro's question.

"Yes, I've never been had that way. What about you?" Ask Robin, trying to direct the question back to him before he had time to think about it, however Zoro didn't answer straight away. Instead his eyes widened and pure shock spread across his face. She didn't know what he was expecting, but in all honesty Zoro was certain that she wasn't a virgin. She was very attractive… but her depressing attitude can sometimes drive men off, it didn't bother Zoro though.

"So… I'll be your first?" Asked Zoro with a grin that send shivers down Robin spine, she could feel herself begin to sweat… she was slowly being corned by him now. She had to fight back and look confident while she did it.

"You didn't answer my question… don't you want to?" She asked grining straight back at him, Zoro could feel how much she wanted this answer, so he just took another drink and relaxed.

"Yep, never bothered with it." He said simply leaning back in chair and taking another swig of his bottle. He wasn't the type to get embarrassed over sex like some school girl. Robin could never have this kind of morale high ground over him, he simply doesn't care if she found it funny or not that he was a virgin. Robin smiled and shrugged showing that she didn't care, she then looked up at the stars. With all the light in the town she found them hard to see, but she could definitely see a few, she relaxed and listened to the sounds of the night. Kids laughing and crying, People talking, shouting and laughing, music, fireworks in the night, people scuffing their feet, the gentle wind in her ear, glasses being smashed on accident… so many variations. She looked around and saw happy people going about their lives. She almost enyed them, their lives were so simple, but then she realised that simple is something she could never be happy with forever. She then realised how many happy couples there were, holding hands, going on rides together, kissing, exploring and even fighting… but so many couples around her. She began to wander if he relationship was comparable to theirs, her and Zoro hadn't done anything serious yet, but she didn't want to push it, so she let it go and just had another drink… and another, and another.

She knew this would dull her senses, make her susceptible to her emotions and derail her train of thought… but it would also num this new doubt she had. She then stupidly said:

"You know I can handle my drink too"

"Is that a direct challenge?" Asked Zoro, with an even bigger grin, almost taunting her saying she could never beat him in a drinking challenge. This only angered her and she accepted, and without any thought ordered more drinks. 10 drinks later Robin is starting to see two of Zoro, she cannot sit up straight and she can't stop thinking about his mouth wateringly tasteful his neck looked at that time. She knew she wasn't thinking straight but it was too late to go back now, Zoro was now beginning to struggle to sit up straight and he could feel his grip loesning on the bottle, but he was still going strong. He could see she was about to give out, just 2 more and she would give out.

Another 10 drinks later, Robin had forgotten why she had agreed to this(she had forgotten that she had challenged him), but she had to stick by it and try and win. Her lips and taste buds were now numb and she couldn't tell if she was drinking booze or water, but she persisted anyway trying not to throw up. She felt hot so she loosened the knot in her shirt a little to let some air though it, this only drew Zoro's eye towards her now almost exposed breasts in her bra. He was sure she was only supposed to have two… was he seeing two? Zoro withdrew his gaze, although he didn't have to, Robin was to drunk to see straight. Zoro could now feel his eye getting heavy, his reflexes were getting slower but he knew he would beat her at this, just a few more…

20 Drinks later… Robin couldn't lift her head to drink anymore, but instead of admitting defeat she left in on the table and poured the booze down her throat. Was this the same stuff? Was she speaking? Was Zoro speaking? She didn't know. Every now and then she would lift her head and grin at Zoro, knowing that he too was now struggling. Zoro now felt hot, so he threw his green robe off completely and sat there sweat glazed trying to stay upright, Robin lifted her head and saw him in this state which woke up right up. She slowly picked herself up and was sure she was making eye contact with him, and gave him a short smile and finished her 20th drink, Zoro hadn't yet finished his yet, she was ahead of him. He quickly drank the rest of his bottle, but forgot to take a breath first. He choked on the booze and spat it all back up. Robin didn't see it 100% clearly… not even 60% clearly but she somewhat saw it and heard it perfectly clearly. Assuming she had won she jumped up and released something of a jeer… Zoro refused to acknowledge that as a failure.

"S'not Fair! I f-forgooot to taake a breth! Bsidess I alwedy had (attempts to count fingers) 5 bottles mor todaay!" Yoo shu-" Zoro stopped when he saw her struggling to stand, Robin had underestimated how drunk she was. Before she even realised she was standing she was falling, he reactions were clearly too slow to stop her fall… Zoro's reactions were only just fast enough to catch her as she fell.

To Robin, time was already moving slow enough, but she felt it slow down even more when she felt the heat of Zoro's arms around her. She knew it was him, but she could feel a slight breeze around her chest… He knot as loosened even more and her shirt was about to fly off. Zoro noticed this and quickly pulled her up into his chest so nothing flew off. Robin could feel the herself being pressed against him, the heat coming off his body was only turning her on even more. She felt him lift her up into the air, Zoro had decided that they had had enough for the night.

"It's time to go back, you won" He whispered in her ear, sounding suddenly sober. Maybe it was the sudden rush of catching her mid air, or her being so close to him… or maybe both. But Zoro had sobered up a bit from it and decided to go back to the ship where they would be safe. He carried Robin the entire way back to the ship, he could feel her breath on his neck, which he couldn't deny was beginning to seduce him. Her skin was so soft, he made sure to hold her as close to him as possible so he shirt didn't fly off, but he was began to find pleasure in it. Her breasts her bigger than they looked… it was slightly overwhelming. On the way back, Robbin came in and out of consciousness, making small little moans of tiredness, indicating that she was awake for Zoro.

Eventually they made it back to the ship, everyone wasn't back yet. He slipped past everyone, knowing that Robin would kill him if he let everyone see her like this, though he had never actually been this drunk before, and couldn't deny he didn't want them seeing him like this either. He made his way to Robins Room and went to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Robin had locked it, he sighed and gentle shook her.

"Hey, yo need to ophen yor door" Zoro murmured and shook her some more, but she just gave tired moans in return. After a few attempts, Zoro decided he would have to break it down, Franky could repair it in the morning. He gently laid Robin down on the bed in his room, and went to leave…. But something stopped him.

Robin had hold of his hand...

(Note: Hey guys, I've decided that I'm only going to do one more episode after this. It's been amazing fun… however when I started this I had loads of free time, now I'm at Uni and have things to do. At some point I may continue this, but I hope you guys understand. So next episode I decided I would give you guys what you wanted, so comment or message what you want.)


End file.
